


Locked

by yasuwhaaat



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Slapping, Kisses, M/M, Sex, Step-parents, UNCLE - Freeform, butt licking, how do you even tag..., nephew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasuwhaaat/pseuds/yasuwhaaat
Summary: — a mewgulf short story where,Gulf’s step mother has a younger brother whom he became close with and eventually started to develop feelings for; They started to have a secret romance that the two wish for the others to never find out.“Do you love me or you’re just attracted to me?”
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	Locked

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if this doesn’t reach your expectations, this is rushed T T ) so I apologize for mistakes and weird transitions of scenes etc.

Three years ago, Gulf’s parents got into a divorce due to a miscommunication. And in order to avoid the wounds getting deeper, they have decided that it was better to part ways.  **“Listen Gulf, if you ever find the one for you, make sure that you two won’t have any misunderstandings and that both of your feelings went across,”** His dad said as he patted Gulf’s shoulder, sighing as he thought of his love ending. But it didn’t, years after, he was able to find another, someone who complements him rather than completing him.

**“So your dad is going to remarry?”** Mild, Gulf’s best friend, asked as he pressed the controllers intensely, trying to defeat the latter since he has been winning for three consecutive rounds already and thought that maybe Gulf was cheating, or he was just really good at it.  **“Yeah, Haven’t met her though,”** Gulf responded as their game ended with him winning again, causing the latter to ruffle his hair in frustration,  **“Did you cheat or do I suck at this game?”** Mild asked as he stood up and followed Gulf to the kitchen.

**“You suck at this game,”** Gulf answered, opening the fridge, and before he could even get a packet of juice, Mild hit his head,  **“Geez, thank you for being such an honest friend. So when’s the wedding?”** Mild responded, watching Gulf rub the part of his head that hurt while opening the packet of juice with his empty hand,  **“I don’t know either…”**

**“Okay, then what do you know?”** Mild sat on the chair near the counter, his palm supporting his chin as he waited for the latter to answer.  **“All I know is that the woman that my dad is about to marry worked under him before,”** Gulf said as he sucked the straw, squeezing the packet of juice.  **“I see, cool.”**

Evening came and Mild went back home, leaving Gulf alone in their home, waiting for his dad to come back home.  **“I guess he will be late again,”** Gulf kept on changing channels until he heard their main gate opening. He turned the television off and went outside to greet his father.  _ Hm? He’s with someone _ , he thought as he watched the two people come out of their car.  **“You must be Gulf,”** the lady spoke, startling him a little.  _ And here I thought this was the best hiding spot, turns out my dad just turned a blind eye _ . 

**“Yes I am, and who might you be?”**

**“I’m Marie! Your stepmother,”** His dad answered. Gulf nodded and approached the lady,  **“You’re so cute and tall!”** She started to fangirl over him, giving Gulf a warm hug.  _ This is nice _ , he thought as he hugged back, he longed for a mother’s love and glad he was getting it again.  **“And this is your uncle, he will be helping with the wedding,”** She broke the hug and introduced her younger brother to the latter. Gulf looked up and smiled,  **“Nice to meet you,”** He said as his uncle shook his hand,  **“You can call me Mew.”**

**“Okay Mew--you don’t want to be called uncle?”** Gulf asked as he saw the latter’s facial expression change,  **“No, I’m not that old. Our age gap isn’t that huge,”** Mew responded as he walked past Gulf and went inside their house, leaving Marie and Gulf.  **“Ah, he really doesn’t like anything related to his age, just call him Mew,”** Marie said as she held Gulf’s hand,  **“Let’s go?”** she asked, the latter nodded and the two went inside.  _ I knew that they would get along _ , Gulf’s dad thought as he watched his future wife and son interacting. 

While the three were talking about their wedding,  **“I still have classes tomorrow, good night,”** Gulf said and went up to his room, not noticing that Mew was watching him.  **“Would you like to stay the night? There’s a guest room across my son’s room,”** Gulf’s dad asked Mew who was still looking at the stairs and was only brought back to reality when Marie snapped her finger in front of him,  **“Mew, are you okay?”**

**“Yeah, I’m okay. I have work tomorrow, but since it’s already this late, I’ll stay the night,”** He responded, trying to get rid of Gulf’s face in his mind.  _ I can’t fall in love with him, he’s my nephew… _ He thought as he stood up and followed the two upstairs, leading him to the guest room,  **“If you need any help, you can just knock on our door,”** Gulf’s dad said as he pointed where their bedroom is. The latter nodded and was left alone at the hallway afterwards.  **“Ahhhh… I lost again,”** He heard Gulf’s voice. Mew walked closer to his door and leaned closer, listening to the sounds inside the room.  **“Ahh, this is so frustrating,”** Gulf said as he stood up, he felt a bit thirsty and wanted to go downstairs to fetch a glass of water. 

Gulf opened his door, causing Mew to fall on top of him,  **“What were you doing?”** He asked as he pushed Mew to the side,  **“Were you spying on me?”** Gulf said as he looked at Mew who was staring at his lips, he couldn’t hold it in anymore,  **“Can I kiss you?”** Mew asked, the latter was surprised and flicked his forehead,  **“You’re weird Mew,”** Gulf said as he stood up, but before he could even get out of his room, Mew pulled him back down and locked his door,  **“I’m asking you, can I kiss you?”**

**“But you’re my uncle,”** Gulf answered, looking at Mew who was really serious about his question,  **“Not by blood, so can I kiss you?”** The latter gulped and slowly nodded, he wasn’t sure of his sexuality yet, but being this close to Mew didn’t bother him, but will his kiss do? 

It didn’t. 

Gulf felt like he was kissing a cloud or maybe he was on the cloud. Mew’s lips were so soft and the kiss was gentle until Mew bit his lower lip, causing him to open his mouth a little, feeling something wet and long entering his mouth.  **“Ahnmm…”** Gulf hit Mew’s back lightly with his fist, trying to tell the other that he couldn’t breathe. Mew noticed it and broke the kiss,  **“Breathe through your nose,”** He advised and started to kiss Gulf again, his hands began to move under the younger man’s shirt, making Gulf flinch,  **“I thought it’s only kissing,”** He pouted and looked at Mew. 

**“Right, only kissing. I got carried away,”** Mew said as he stood up and left the room as if nothing happened between the two. Gulf, on the other hand, touched his lips and thought,  _ If I didn’t say that, what could have happened between us? _

He then looked down as he felt something weird,  _ Fuck! It’s up! _ Gulf’s eyes widened as he stared at his hardened shaft, he didn’t think twice and went straight to the washroom which was located along the hallway.

He forgot to lock the door. 

**“Ahhmm…”** Gulf moaned as he relieved himself, not knowing that someone was watching him from behind,  **“Need help?”** Mew said as he entered the washroom and locked the door, startling the latter. Gulf turned his head around and before he could talk back, his lips were met by another.  **“We’re doing it all the way,”** Mew smiled. 

**“What do you mean…”** Gulf was clueless, it was his first time with a man anyways, but then he hadn't dated any girl, he just knew that he was attracted to girls.

Just girls? 

**“Is this your first time? Listen carefully, this—”** Mew pointed at his shaft,  **“—will enter this,”** then at Gulf’s butt. The latter gulped and nodded,  **“Don’t worry, it won’t hurt, I’ll prepare you properly,”** Mew added as he stripped the latter’s boxers and began to prep Gulf, making him moan.  **“Don’t hold it in, I want to hear your moan, it’s sexy.”**

Mew then leaned forward and kissed Gulf, the latter just watched him,  **“You can touch me if you like,”** He whispered through Gulf’s ear, the warmth of Mew’s breath tingled him, making his ear turn red. 

The younger man gulped and let his desire and heat overpower him, Gulf began to kiss back, wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck, deepening the kiss. Mew, on the other hand, trailed his hands around the latter’s waist and eventually went under his shirt. He rubbed and pinched Gulf’s nipples at the same time, making him yelp.  **“Ahn!...”**

**“Shhh… You wouldn’t want to get caught right?”** Mew broke the kiss and started to plant soft kisses, starting from Gulf’s collarbones down to his chest, ending up in front of his dick that has been throbbing.  **“I thought yours would be small and cute,”** He teased before licking the tip and started to suck it. Mew’s head bobbed up and down, making the latter so aroused that he ejaculated into Mew’s mouth, causing him to cough a little, swallowing Gulf’s liquid. 

**“That was fast,”** Mew said as he wiped his lips and looked at the latter,  **“But we’re not yet done,”** He continued as he flipped the latter gently, butt facing him.  **“Plump,”** He said as he smacked Gulf’s ass gently, but strong enough to leave a mark.  **“Ow! What was that for…?”** Gulf whined as he grit his teeth.  **“You didn’t feel anything?”** Mew asked as he groped and squeezed the latter’s ass. 

_ From the slap? That hurt, but the groping… _

**“Silence means yes,”** Mew then bent down and licked Gulf’s hole,  **“It’s dirty! Don’t l-lick it…”** He didn’t listen and continued to lick and kiss, afterwards Mew covered his index finger with saliva, enough for it to slip through the latter.  **“Feels weird…”**

**“At first it would, but it’ll feel good afterwards,”** Mew said as he inserted another finger, thrusting it slowly. In and out it went, faster and faster until he was able to put another finger, stretching Gulf carefully and properly, until he began to beg,  **“Put it in…”** Gulf pleaded, thinking of how big Mew is. 

The latter didn’t respond and followed, Mew stripped his pants off, pumped his dick and rubbed the tip onto Gulf’s hole, teasing him a little.  **“Beg,”** He commanded as he watched Gulf’s hole twitch. 

**“P-Put it in please.”**

Mew inserted his dick slowly,  _ stretching me… _ Gulf thought as he felt the latter’s size in him. And not for long, Mew began to thrust, slowly and gently.  **“F-Faster…”** Gulf begged as he moaned, his hips began to move which made Mew amazed. He then moved faster, harder and deeper, hitting Gulf’s prostate, causing the latter to moan loudly as he ejaculated.  **“Fuck, I said to be quiet, what if we get caught? Do you want that to happen?”** Mew said as he slapped Gulf’s ass.  **“I’m s-sorry… y-you…”** He began to cry which alarmed Mew, he leaned closer and kissed the latter’s nape,  **“I’m sorry, did I surprise you?”** Gulf sniffed and nodded. 

The two stopped after two rounds since it was already early morning, Mew cleaned Gulf properly and carried him to his room; The younger fell asleep while he was being cleaned.

**“Good night, see you next week,”** Mew said as he planted a kiss on Gulf’s forehead and left the room. 

The following morning, Mew left with Marie. They were about to finalize everything since the wedding will be held next week.  **“See you! Tell Gulf to take care!~”** Marie said as she kissed her husband-to-be. 

Gulf opened his eyes with the sun’s rays hitting it, **“Shit! I’ll be late— woah! Ow!”** He exclaimed as he fell from his bed, his legs didn’t work well since it got tired from last night’s event.  **“That felt good though…”** He said as he rubbed his bum and stood up. He took a quick shower, changed his clothes and went downstairs to grab a toast.  **“See you later old man!”** He placed the toast in his mouth and waved goodbye to his father who was drinking coffee.  **“See you Gulf.”**

His everyday routine didn’t change, that is until the wedding happened.  **“Congratulations on the newly wed!”** The guests and other relatives shouted as Marie and Gulf’s dad came out of the church and into the wedding car.  **“We’ll see you next month,”** Marie told the two who were standing at the side.  _ Next month? That long? _ Gulf thought as he watched the car drive away, not noticing that the man beside him had other plans. 

**“We can’t do it here!”** Gulf protested as he tried to loosen the latter’s grip on his wrist.  **“Why? Scared that we’ll be caught?”** Mew said as he leaned closed to the latter, their faces inches away from each other. The younger man just looked at him and eventually drowned into Mew’s eyes, not noticing that his lips were met by the other, he slowly closed his eyes and let the moment control him. The two shared warmth inside the dressing room found at the wedding’s venue. Gulf did his best to suppress his moans since the walls were thin and it may echo throughout the hallway.  **“Good boy,”** Mew said as he hugged Gulf.  _ I want you… _

Days passed by, ever since Gulf’s parents left him together with Mew, every day has been tiring. Well in a good way, Gulf would come back from university, greeted by Mew at the entrance of their house and then they go into their own world. They would do it at different places of the house, the garden, the hallway, the living room, the kitchen, anywhere the younger man could lay down and get fucked. 

But a few days before Gulf’s parents would come back from their honeymoon, something changed.  **“I love you,”** Gulf confessed, what he felt for the latter wasn’t pure lust anymore, it was something more than that. He wanted Mew for himself, he wanted to be with the latter as long as he could. He wanted to grow old with him. For that moment, it was silent as Mew didn’t respond, all he did was nod and kissed the younger man.  _ So does he feel the same or what? _ Gulf thought as he kissed back. 

He has forgotten what his father had told him from the beginning. 

**_“Listen Gulf, if you ever find the one for you, make sure that you two won’t have any misunderstandings and that both of your feelings went across.”_ **

  
  
  


**“We’re back! Did you miss us?”** Marie asked as he hugged Gulf and Mew at the airport. They both just came back from their honeymoon, Gulf nodded and asked,  **“How was your honeymoon?”**

**“It was great! I really loved the aura that the Netherlands has. Next time, let’s go as a family,”** The word  _ family _ rang through Gulf’s mind. Well she wasn’t wrong, they are a family…  _ family huh, but I never thought of Mew as my family _ , he thought as he looked at the latter who was helping with their baggages. On their way home, Gulf and Mew sat beside each other at the back of the van, the older man, although had a flat expression, thought of caressing Gulf’s thighs, making the latter yelp a little,  **“What are you doing?”**

**“They’re asleep anyways,”** Mew excused as he pointed at the two in front who had their eyes closed, but that didn’t give Gulf enough reason for them to continue.  **“Let’s just do it later, please?”** He pleaded while looking at Mew in the eye, he couldn’t refuse, especially when he hears Gulf’s pleading voice.  **“Alright.”**

Both did not know that someone was listening. 

As soon as they arrived at their house, Gulf and Mew got out of the van first and went straight to their respective rooms. Marie, on the other hand, got curious about what she had heard earlier.  _ I wonder what they’ll be doing? They got this close right away? Strange, Mew doesn’t even like to socialize _ , she thought.

**“I have to go to the office, there’s an emergency meeting,”** Gulf’s dad told her, kissing her goodbye. The latter nodded,  **“Take care! I’ll see you later,”** she responded and went inside and as soon as she stepped in, she heard a weird noise upstairs. A soft moan mixed with a deep groan was heard. 

She went upstairs and walked along the hallway slowly and quietly. Then, she took a peek through Gulf’s bedroom door and saw the two doing something that they weren’t supposed to do.  _ I see… _ she remained quiet and left the two. 

Evening came and Marie has decided after she walked back and forth in their bedroom.  **“I’ll confront Mew instead,”** She bit her fingernail and nodded. The last time that she saw her brother together with someone was ages ago, she didn’t expect for him to have her stepson as his new lover.  _ Let’s do this! _ She cheered herself up and went to meet Mew downstairs. 

**“May I have a word with you?”** Marie asked, looking at her brother who was drinking water. He lifted his eyebrow and placed the glass on the counter,  **“Why so formal? But, yeah sure,”** Mew answered as he grabbed the glass and put it in the sink to be washed later.  **“Are you in a relationship with Gulf?”**

Her question surprised the latter, he coughed and turned around to face her,  **“What makes you think that I have a relationship with my nephew?”** He emphasized the last word, making Marie a little bit disgusted.  **“That’s the point! He’s your nephew… how could you touch him?”** She bursted out, but still remained composed. 

**“I’m sorry.”**

**“You’re sorry? Tell that to Gulf, because he needs to know that whatever you two have won’t work,”** Marie said before leaving the latter alone, being drowned by his own thoughts.  _ If I hadn’t gotten attracted to him, would all of these happen? In the long run, I began to fall for him, but these feelings were just a mistake… isn’t it?  _

Mew decided to go on a week long trip, away from Gulf to be exact. He switched his phone off in order to not receive calls or texts from the latter.  **“Strange, Mew went on a trip?”** Gulf’s dad asked as be flipped the page of the newspaper. Marie nodded and said,  **“He said that he wants to expand his agency.”**

The two talked about Mew’s plans non-stop, leaving the other lost in his thoughts. Gulf woke up the following morning without Mew beside him, no goodbye or any note left behind. 

_ Something’s different. _

And just like a blink of an eye, a month has passed.  **“What’s on your mind?”** A familiar voice was heard. Gulf turned his head and saw Mew smiling at him, he didn’t think twice and got up to hug him.  **“I missed you,”** he said as he tightened the hug, while Mew on the other hand didn’t say anything.

**“Do you want to do it?”**

The question, although heard repeatedly in the past, sounded a bit different now. Gulf lifted his eyebrow and looked at Mew,  **“That’s the first thing you say to me? No I missed you too? Why did you leave all of a sudden? Marie said it’ll be a week-long trip, but it’s been a month! You didn’t even answer my calls and texts— why is your phone turned off? Mew… are you avoiding me?”** Gulf bursted into tears, his fists hitting the latter’s chest. 

**“Tell me Mew, when you made love with me… do you love me or you’re just attracted to me?”**

He couldn’t answer Gulf’s question. The latter wiped his tears and began to chuckle,  **“Right, we won’t workout, you’re my uncle for Pete’s sake! Fuck, can’t believe I fell for you,”** He said as he left their house. Gulf ran and ran until he stumbled and fell to the ground, he didn’t bother to stand up, he just cried and grabbed onto the dirt.  _ Dad was right, both of your feelings should go across… _

**“Dad, I have decided to live in the dorms with Mild,”** Gulf said at the dinner table. His father didn’t mind and agreed. Mew, who was sitting beside him, felt as if his heart cracked from hearing his statement. After dinner, Gulf went straight to his room,  **“Gulf I—”** Mew was cut off as the latter slammed the door to his face. 

It was the start of the sunflower’s separation from the sun. 

Gulf focused more on his studies and graduated with first honors, he then decided to go overseas and find a job there, that is after he received experience at his father’s company. 

**“I’m sorry,”** Marie told Mew who was busy scheduling weddings for next month. Mew took his glasses off and looked at her,  **“For what?”**

**“For separating the both of you, I didn’t mean to—,”**

**“You didn’t mean to? Gulf’s image of me already changed. You think that when he comes back from his overseas job, everything will go back to normal? I don’t even know if he still feels the same way…”** Mew said, frustrated as he stood up and approached the latter.  **“You thought that our family would be destroyed, didn’t you? You think that my relationship with Gulf would ruin your image. His dad doesn’t even care!”**

**“What do you mean?”**

**“I told him. The day Gulf left for America, I told him what I had with his son. He said that he didn’t care as long as Gulf was happy, as long as he knows that he is loved. We’re not even related by blood for fuck’s sake! So how is it a big of a deal?”** Mew panted after he released all of the anger that he bottled up for the past few years.  **“Because I don’t want you to be like our dad.”**

**“And so what? You think that your meddling would solve things? Marie, just because it seems abnormal to you, doesn’t mean it’s not normal,”** He said as he left the room, slamming the door. As he went down to his agency’s lobby, he didn’t expect to see someone he missed. 

**“Hey Mew,”** Gulf greeted as he waved his hand. Mew looked at him, frozen in place, he didn’t know what to do; He wanted to run and hug the latter until he heard a tiny voice,  **“Who’s that Papa?”** Mew’s heart broke a little until Gulf interrupted his thoughts,  **“I’m not married.”**

**“Then whose kid is that?”**

**“This is Natasha, I adopted her. Adorable isn’t she— Mew?”** Gulf said as he felt the latter hug him. Mew nuzzled into the latter’s neck and said,  **“I thought you’d never return…”**

**“I heard from my dad that you have been losing focus, that’s so unlike you. And no matter what happens, my heart would always lead me back to you,”** Gulf responded as he hugged back. Natasha, on the other hand, smiled and went in between them,  **“So is this my other dad? Nice to meet you! I would like to say that I want a sibling,”** She said enthusiastically, making the two look at each other. 

**“Do you want to do it?”**

**“Do you really have to ask?”**

**“They’re different Marie, soon you’ll accept them too,”** Gulf’s dad appeared behind her as they watched Gulf and Mew smile at each other, carrying Natasha in their arms, portraying a happy family. 


End file.
